


Day 3: Carol Singing

by madam_wakefield



Series: Berena Advent 2018 [3]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Advent 2018, Challenge Response, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_wakefield/pseuds/madam_wakefield





	Day 3: Carol Singing

Bernie is not quite sure how she found herself here, standing around Holby City’s Christmas tree singing “Silent Night.” 

For once she can say she does know the words, since she has spent enough holidays in war zones as part of Army sing songs on Christmas Eve. One of the things they tried to do every year to help raise trope moral while thousands of miles away from home. 

But here, with Serena by her side, everything feels different. With Serena, she finally feels like she is exactly where she should be. And if that means singing out-of-tune carols with the rest of Holby City’s crazy bunch, well, then that’s exactly where she wants to be.


End file.
